


Infelix Ego

by Birdsong



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdsong/pseuds/Birdsong





	Infelix Ego

"죽음의 형벌에서 저를 구하소서, 하느님, 제 구원의 하느님.   
시편 51장 16절"

엔터프라이즈는 5년 임무를 거의 끝마치고 지구로 귀환하려던 참이었다. 칸의 혈청으로 살아난 커크 함장은 그 누구보다도 눈부신 활력으로 함선을 이끌었다. 다른 크루들, 특히 무감정한 벌칸과 잔소리꾼인 본즈와 함께 지내면서도 큰 갈등 없이 함선을 이끄는 것만으로도 길지 않는 연륜에 비해 퍽이나 대단한 일이건만, 알파 분면의 구석탱이에 처박힌 행성에서 워프코어의 원료가 되는 이중 리튬 광산을 발굴하는 등, 스타플릿 연합의 관점에서도 경제적으로나 정치적으로나 혁혁한 공을 세우고 있었다.   
그렇기에, 엔터프라이즈 호는 뉴벌칸에서 온 한 편의 통신에 망설이지 않고 귀환을 늦추기로 결정한 것이었다. 엔터프라이즈 호가 뉴벌칸으로 방향을 돌리기로 한 결정은 손쉽게 내려진 것 처럼 보였고, 스카티의 말을 빌면 "우주 멀미가 생길 만큼 잽싸게 좌표를 바꿨다"고 하지만, 어느 의사 결정이 다 그렇듯, 그렇게 편안하고 태평한 과정은 아니었다. 

뉴벌칸에서 온 통신은 사흘 전에 접수된 것이었다. 우후라는 벌칸어로 된 그 통신을 번역하며 점점 표정이 가라앉았다. 눈치 백단인 커크는 그 낌새를 알아채고 우후라를 부드럽게 다그쳤다. 커크 옆에서는 스팍이 팔을 허리 뒤에 모은 채 다소곳이 서서 형형한 눈빛으로 우후라를 주시하고 있었다. 우후라가 입을 열었다. 

"뉴벌칸에 계시는 '스팍 대사'께서 위중하시다는 소식입니다. 연로함으로 인한 노화를 이기지 못하셨다는군요. 뉴벌칸의 재건에 힘쓰시던 것이 나이에 비해... 무리였던 것 같다고..." 

스팍의 눈썹이 움찔 하고 커크의 입이 쩍 벌어졌다. 우후라는 두 사람을 쳐다보며 통신 내용에 대하여 계속 이야기했다.

"아마 길어야 일주일에서 열흘 정도일거라 합니다... 그리고 마지막으로... 엔터프라이즈의 CMO인 레너드 맥코이를 뵙고 싶다고 전해달라고 하셨다 합니다."

스팍의 눈썹은 마지막 문장을 듣는 순간 즉시 하늘로 올라갔고, 커크는 그와 동시에 아무 죄도 없는 우후라에 대고

"뭐? 본즈를?" 

이라고 물을 수 밖에 없었다. 그렇다. 본즈였다. 레너드 맥코이 "본즈". 엔터프라이즈의 의료 총책임자.  
다른 사람, 하다못해 마인드 멜드를 한 번 했던 커크도, 그의 또 다른 분신이자 커크 옆에 서 있는 또 다른 '스팍'도 아닌, 엔터프라이즈의 CMO를, 블랙홀을 건너 온 늙은 스팍이 임종을 앞두고 찾는 것이었다. 커크는 아연했으나, 늙은 스팍과 델타 베가에서 마인드 멜드를 했던 기억을 떠올리고는 이내 쓴웃음을 지으며 술루와 체콥에게 뉴벌칸으로 좌표를 잡도록 지시를 내렸다. 제 함장이 하는 짓을 지켜보던 스팍은 이내 반발했다.

"캡틴, 좋은 생각이 아닌 것 같습니다. 곧 지구로 귀환을 앞둔 상태에서 들떠있는 승무원들이 일부 반발할 것입니다. 그리고 굳이 뉴벌칸의 요청에 엔터프라이즈 전체가 따라야 할 의무도 없습니다. 닥터 맥코이만 따로 셔틀을 타고 갈 수도 있는데, 함선 전체를 결코 가까운 거리가 아닌 뉴벌칸으로 돌리는 것은 비논리적입니다."

커크는 반박했다.

"스팍. 저 분은 엔터프라이즈를 구하고 칸을 잡는 데 도움을 주신 분이야. 그리고 또 다른 네 자신이기도 하지. 모두가 조금씩 빚을 지고 있다고 해도 틀린 말은 아닐 텐데, 그렇게 냉정하게 대처할 필요는 없을 거라고 생각해. 우후라, 함내 방송을 준비해. 스팍, 더 이상 이의는 제기하지 말아줘."

딱히 커크의 말이 틀린 것도 아니었기에, 스팍은 잠자코 있었다. 커크는 함내 방송으로 승무원들의 양해를 구한 후, 스카티를 호출해 연료 상태 점검과 최고 워프 속력을 주문했다. 뉴벌칸은 결코 가까운 거리는 아니었고, 생사의 경계에 있는 사람을 만나기 위해서는 서둘러야 했다. 상황이 정리되자, 커크는 스팍에게 함장의자를 내어주고 메디베이로 향했다. 본즈는 아직 늙은 스팍이 자신을 찾는 다는 걸 꿈에도 모르고 있을 터였다.

메디베이의 문이 열리고 커크가 들어서자, 본즈는 눈이 튀어나올 듯 놀랐다. 이놈의 사고뭉치 함장은 제 발로 메디베이에 찾아오는 일이 손에 꼽기도 힘들 정도로 드물었기 때문이다. 어안이 벙벙한 본즈를 앞에 두고 함장은 속사포처럼 상황을 전달했다. 정신이 하나도 없었다. 본즈는 늙은 스팍에 대해서 아는 게 별로 없었다. 지금 이 엔터프라이즈 호에 같이 타고 있는 초록피의 냉혈한과 같은 존재이지만, 미래에서 왔다는 정도만이 그가 아는 전부였다. 본즈는 그 늙은 스팍이 자신을 왜 부르는지 이해할 수 없었지만, 죽어가는 사람이 자신을 찾는 다는 데 거절할 만큼 냉정하지 못했다. 본즈는 뼛속까지 의사였고, 그래서 자신이 뭔가 필요하다면, 특히나 의학적으로 도움이 필요한 경우에 해당한다면, 마다하지 않았다. 본즈는 커크에게 물었다.

"내가 필요하다면, 기꺼이 가겠어. 가야지. 근데... 왜 하필 나인 거지? 벌칸은 의학도 지구보다 더 발달해있고, 굳이 내가 아니어도 벌칸 힐러나 뭐 그런 사람이 더 도움이 될 수 있을텐데. 나를 지목한 다른 이유라도 있는 거야?"

커크는 숨을 고르며 말을 아꼈다. 본즈는 그야말로 새하얀 종잇장과 같은 청정구역이었다. 커크는 왠지 모르게 죄책감을 느끼며 자신이 델타베가에서 마인드멜드를 하며 느꼈던 늙은 스팍의 감정과, 그 감정의 대상에 대해서 반 쯤 횡설수설하며 이야기해 주었다. 커크의 이야기가 끝났을 때, 본즈의 두 눈썹은 거의 붙어있을 정도로 인상을 쓰고 있었다.

"그래서... 그 분께서 이쪽 우주를 건너오기 전에, 저쪽 우주의 또 다른 나... 이게 맞나? 여튼, 그쪽 우주의 닥터 맥코...이와, 어... 그런... 관계.. 였다고 말하는 거야, 지금?"

더듬 더듬, 단어 마다 맞는지 눈을 맞추며 질문을 내밷는 목소리가 적잖게 까칠해져, 본즈는 목을 한 번 흠흠 거리며 털었다. 커크는 고개를 주억거렸다. 맞아. 그런 거지. 본즈는 엄지 손가락을 이마에 올렸다. 뭐... 내가 만난다고 해서 역사가 뒤바뀌거나 우주가 멸망하는 게 아니라면야. 본즈의 말을 들은 커크는 픽 웃었다. 걱정하지 마. 그런 일은 없을 거야. 커크는 본즈의 어깨를 두드리고 메디베이를 나갔다. 최고 워프 속도를 내고 있으니 뉴 벌칸 까지는 사흘이면 도착할거라는 말을 남긴 채. 본즈는 멍하니 커크가 나가는 모양을 보고 있다가 이내 고개를 절래 절래 젓고, 일에 몰두했다.

커크의 말대로 정말 사흘 후에 엔터프라이즈는 뉴 벌칸의 궤도에 멈추었다. 선원들 중 상륙 휴가를 원하는 자들은 허가해주고, 엔터프라이즈는 자동 운항으로 설정한 후, 각자 휴식 시간을 가지기로 했다. 커크는 스팍과 본즈를 이끌고 늙은 스팍이 머물고 있는 집으로 찾아갔다. 재건 중인 벌칸은 벌써 예전의 모습을 제법 상당히 되찾고 있었으나, 새로 지어진 도시 특유의 건조함은 숨길 수 없었다.

나이든 스팍의 집은 단촐했으나, 늙고 병든 벌칸에게 필요한 것은 부족함 없이 갖추어져 있었고, 따로 돌보는 안드로이드와 벌칸 시종도 딸려 있었다. 그만큼 연륜과 명망이 있고, 벌칸의 재건을 위해 힘쓴 그를 위한 배려였다. 게다가, 그는 '이 세계'에서 가진 것이 아무것도 없었다. 부모도, 형제도, 배우자도, 자식도, 재산도, 그 어떤 것도 가지고 있지 않았다. 혼자 오랫동안 살아온 무게가 집안 전체에 엷게 내려앉아있었다. 그 고독의 무게는 방문자들을 적절하게 압도하고 있었다. 미동도 없이 잠들듯 누워있던 늙은 스팍이 안드로이드의 손길에 눈을 떴다. 흐릿한 시야에 비추어진 방문객들을 인식한 늙은이의 눈에 서서히 빛이 돌어오고 있었다. 그 빛은 마치 촛불이 꺼지기 전에 마지막으로 타오르는 것과 몹시 닮아 있었다. 몇 번 눈을 깜박인 늙은 벌칸은 녹갈색 눈을 한 본즈에게 오랫동안 시선을 주더니, 그를 향해 손을 내밀었다. 그 모습을 본 커크는 잠시 자리를 비켜드리는 게 나을 것 같다며 스팍을 팔을 잡고 도망치듯 방을 나갔다. 당황한 본즈는 커크와 스팍이 나가고 닫힌 문과 누워있는 늙은 스팍을 번갈아가며 쳐다보며 어리둥절해 하다가, 이내 침대에 누운, 다소 비논리적으로 지쳐보이는 늙은이의 시선과 눈을 마주했다. 그는 머뭇거리다가 늙은 벌칸의 손을 잡았다. 본즈는 벌칸에게 있어 손을 잡는 것은 매우 개인적인 행동이라는 걸 알고 있었지만, 눈앞의 존재에게는 아무래도 상관 없다는 느낌이 들었기 때문이었다. 손을 잡자 늙은 벌칸의 입꼬리가 살짝 올라가며 지친 표정이 부드럽게 풀리는 것을 볼 수 있었다. 벌칸으로서는 임종을 앞두고 있다고 해도 매우 드문 일이었다. 본즈는 묘하게 긴장이 풀린 방 안의 분위기에 홀리듯 자리를 지키고 앉아있었다. 이윽고 늙은 벌칸이 입을 열었다. 

"닥터 맥코이...."

바람 빠진 풍선같은 목소리가 자신의 이름을 부르는 데 움찔했으나, 본즈는 묵묵히 그가 하는 말을 듣기로 했다.

"마지막으로 한 번만 내 마음을 자네에게 열어주어도 되겠는가. 받아준다면 마지막까지 자네에게 고마워할 것이나, 거부한다 하더라도 죄책감을 지니지 않아도 된다네."

침대에 누운 채로, 미스터 스팍은 부족한 숨을 아껴가며 말을 이었다. 간절함이 언어의 뒤편에 배여있는 부탁이었다. 본즈는 무딘 편이었으나, 그런 간절함마저 느끼지 못할 만큼 무딘 자는 아니었다. 본즈는 마인드 멜드는 특히나 이렇게 죽음을 앞두고 불안정한 정신을 가진 개체가 시행하는 건 위험하다고 알려져 있다는 걸 알고 있었다. 하지만 왠지 이 사람이 자신에게 해를 끼칠 의도로, 그것도 죽음을 앞두고 부탁할 만한 사람이 아니라는 것 또한 잘 알고 있는 사실이었다. 그리고 본즈는 무엇보다도 그 사연이 '궁금했다'. 본즈는 선선히 고개를 끄덕이며 말했다.

"보여주세요"

늙은 벌칸의 손모양에 따라 고개를 숙이고 얼굴을 갖다대는 동시에 본즈는 귓가에 울리는 벌칸의 주문을 들으며 뿌연 안개 속으로 의식이 가라앉는 걸 느꼈다.

-Your mind to my mind, my mind to your mind...

주변을 둘러본 본즈는 자신이 있는 곳이 함선 안이라는 걸 알았다. 저 쪽에서 목소리가 들리고 있었고, 목소리를 따라 가니 웬 하얀 백발의 노인이 노란 스타플릿 제복을 입은 청년과 이야기를 나누고 있었다. 멀뚱하게 서서 귀를 기울여보니, 청년은 안드로이드인 것 같았다. 그리고 청년이 백발 노인을 부르는 호칭을 들었을 때, 본즈는 겨우 상황 파악이 되었다. 저 백발 노인은 다른 우주의 자기 자신이었다. 다른 우주의 자기 자신은 나이가 137세로 지독하게 늙어 있는데다, 계급도 "제독"이었지만, 자신과 상당히 닮은 말투를 쓰고 있었다. 말하는 걸 들어보니, 전송되는 걸 싫어하고 우주공간을 무서워하는 것 까지 자신과 꼭 같았다. 다만, 그의 눈동자가 자신과 달리 시린 푸른색이라는 것이 달랐다. 노인은 "데이타"라고 불린 안드로이드가 말하는 양을 듣고 있다가, 그가 꼭 벌칸같이 말한다며 놀렸다. 본즈가 생각하기에도 데이타라는 녀석은 자신과 함께 온 스팍과 꼭 닮은 말투를 구사하고 있었다. 데이타와 헤어진 맥코이 "제독"은 쓸쓸한 걸음으로 셔틀 베이를 향해 걷기 시작했다. 우주선 복도의 현창으로 별들이 지나가는 게 간간이 눈에 띄었다. 노구를 이끌고 셔틀 베이 근처에 당도한 맥코이 제독은 지쳐보였다. 그를 지켜보는 본즈는 자신이 그가 셔틀을 탈 수 있을지 확신하지 못하고 있다는 걸 깨달았다. 아니나 다를까, 붉은 기가 도는 곱슬머리를 한 여자가 달려오더니, 노인을 만류하기 시작했다. 여자의 이름은 베벌리 크러셔, 함선의 CMO였다. 여자와 늙은 맥코이의 실랑이를 듣고서야, 본즈는 이곳이 또 다른 엔터프라이즈이며, 피카드라 불리는 함장이 함선을 이끌고 있다는 걸 알 수 있었다. 본즈는 낯선 곳에 떨어진 긴장감에 몸이 굳어지는 걸 느꼈다. 그런 긴장감이 무색하게도 늙은 맥코이 제독이 눈앞에서 휘청이더니 바람을 맞은 갈대처럼 쓰러지는 게 눈에 들어왔다. 닥터 크러셔는 질겁을 하며 늙은 맥코이를 메디 베이로 옮겼다. 두 의사를 따라 움직이는 본즈의 귓가에 나즈막한 목소리가 들려왔다. 순간 본즈는 움찔했으나 이내 그 목소리가 자신을 이 곳으로 인도한 스팍의 목소리임을 알았다. 

"닥터 맥코이는 이곳에서 쓰러진 후 다시 일어나지 못했다네. 그는 다시 일어나기에 너무 늙은 나이였지. 난 그 때 134세였지만 벌칸으로서는 한창의 나이였네. 그리고 닥터 맥코이는... 임종 때 나를 찾았네. 난 그 때 이미 벌칸에서 대사로 일하기 위해 준비하고 있었다네. 그리고 그는 나의.... t'hyl'a였네..."

뿌연 안개와 함께 귓가에 들리는 낯선 단어가 무슨 의미인지 기억을 더듬어 찾으려는 찰나 장소는 함교로 바뀌었다. 대머리인 피카드 함장이 벌칸과 통신을 하고 있었다. 지금 본즈가 아는 스팍에 비해서 늙었지만 자신을 이곳으로 이끈 스팍보다는 훨씬 더 벌칸스러우며 형형한 눈빛을 지닌 미스터 스팍이 스크린에 떠 있었다. 

"... 그는 저의 본드메이트입니다. 그의 신변에 이상이 생겼을 경우 저는 그에 대해 거짓 없이 느끼게 됩니다. 캡틴 피카드, 그에게 적절한 조치를 취해주신 데 감사드립니다. 그의 생명과 의식을 제가 그 곳에 도착할 때 까지 가능한 한 유지해 주실 것을 부탁드리는 바입니다." 

다소 뻔뻔하게 들릴 수 있는 말이었으나 그것은 벌칸 특유의 말투였을 뿐이었다. 피카드 함장은 그의 부탁을 승인했고 최선을 다하겠다는 단서를 달았으나 확신할 수는 없다고 전했다. 화면 속의 스팍은 최단시간 안에 엔터프라이즈에 탑승할 수 있도록 하겠다는 전언을 마지막으로 통신을 끊었다. 

닥터 크러셔는 유능한 의사였다. 본즈가 늙어빠진 자기 자신을 물끄러미 보는 동안 분주하게 움직이며 꺼져가는 생명을 되살리려고 노력했다. 

한동안 주변 상황이 흘러가는 걸 물끄러미 지켜보던 본즈가 정신을 차렸을 때, 늙은 맥코이 제독 곁에는 어느 덧 스팍이 앉아있었다. 두 사람은 양손을 맞잡고 있었고, 한쪽 손은 검지와 중지 끝이 맞대어져 있었다. 상체가 반쯤 일으켜진 침대에 뉘인 머리는 단정하게 빗겨 있었고, 주름이 가득한 눈가에 눈물이 맺히고 물기 어린 푸른 눈이 스팍을 하염없이 쳐다보고 있었다. 스팍은 몸을 숙여 맥코이의 이마에 입을 맞추었다. 그 광경에 본즈는 코가 시큰해지며 눈앞이 흐려졌다. 마인드 멜드를 하면 감정들도 섞여들어간다. 본즈가 느끼고 있는 것은 스팍의 슬픔이었다. 스팍의 목소리가 다시 귓가에 들려왔다. 

"그는... 내가 오기까지 사흘을 버티었네. 내가 온 후 사흘만에 임종했지... 평화로웠네. 그저 점점 자는 시간이 늘어났다네. 깨어있는 시간이 많지 않았지만, 늘 나에게 말을 걸려고 했다네." 

뿌연 시야가 맑아지자 늙은 맥코이 제독의 가느다란 말소리가 먼저 들려왔다. 본즈는 빼꼼하니 열린 병실 문 밖에 있었다. 

"스팍, 내가 죽고 난 뒤에 새로운 본드메이트를 찾아. 자넨 지금까지 산 세월만큼 더 살아야 하지 않나. 마지막 부탁일세. 다음 폰파까지 얼마나 남았던가...?" 

잠깐의 침묵 후 스팍의 반박이 들려왔다. 침착하고 무미건조한 말투였지만, 벌칸 특유의 싸늘함은 상당히 누그러져있었다. 

"당신의 부탁을 거절합니다. 다음 폰파는 6년 후입니다. 그리고 저는 당신이 아닌 다른 사람을 본드메이트로 받아들일 생각이 없습니다."

"자네의 그 유명하신 벌칸 마인드가 집을 나간 모양인가. 스팍. 후...... 내가 먼저 떠나서 정말 미안하네... 자네가 그러면 나도 편하게 잠들 수 없지 않겠나... 제발... 부탁하네. 혼자서 괴로워하지 않겠다고 약속해 줘."

"......."

스팍은 끝내 대답하지 않았다. 벌칸은 거짓말을 하지 못한다. 지킬 수 없는 약속을 하지 않는다. 그런 벌칸을 물끄러미 쳐다보던 맥코이 제독의 푸른 눈동자는 이내 천천히 감기는 눈꺼풀에 가려졌다. 

이 광경을 바라보는 본즈의 눈에 눈물이 흘렀다. 스팍은 침착하고 조용했으나 본즈는 그가 결코 아무렇지도 않은 게 아니라는 것을 누구보다도 잘 알 수 있었다. 

죽기 전 날, 맥코이 제독과 스팍은 엔터프라이즈의 홀로덱에 함께 들어갔다. 신체의 제약을 뛰어넘는 홀로덱의 기술은 두 사람의 추억을 하나씩 하나씩 보여줄 수 있었다. 추운 행성에 떨어져 함께 헤매던 일이나, 스팍의 뇌가 없어졌던 일이나, 스팍이 혼자 셔틀을 타고 외계 생명체 안에 들어갔던 일이나, 맥코이가 스팍과 커크 두 사람을 재우고 대신 인질로 잡혀갔던 일 등등. 두 사람은 꽤 많은 수의 죽을 고비를 함께 넘겨왔었다. 스팍의 몸이 방사능 때문에 죽고 그 육체가 제네시스 행성에서 재생될 때 맥코이는 스팍의 영혼 카트라를 담고 있었다. 두 사람은 서로가 서로의 반쪽이었다. 홀로덱을 나오는 맥코이 제독은 그 어느 때 보다 평화로웠다. 그런 그를 바라보는 스팍은 얼핏 보기엔 무표정이었으나 갈색의 큰 눈동자는 까만 슬픔으로 빛나고 있었다. 

본즈가 정신을 차렸을 때는 눈물로 뿌연 눈 앞에 늙은 스팍이 조금 빨라진 숨소리를 내며 누워있었다. 본즈는 눈물을 훔치며 붉어진 눈으로 늙은 스팍을 바라보았다. 늙은 스팍이 입을 열었다. 

"나는 자네의 미래에 영향을 줄 수 있는 사실에 대해... 말해주어서는 안 된다네. 짐과... 델타 베가에서 만나 멜드를 했을 때... 짐은 아마 이런 장면이나 감정들을... 의도하지 않게 목격했을걸세... 짐은 나와 당신을 만나게 해 주려고 주선했지만 난 거절했네... 당신은 당신의 우주가 있지 않나... 난 그걸... 침범할 권리가... 없다네... 그러나... 자네가 이걸... 안다고 해서 크게... 문제가 되진... 않을 거라 생각했네..."

잦아들며 조각이 나는 문장들 앞에서 본즈는 어떤 말도 할 수 없었다. 의미를 따지기에는 비논리적인 논리성이었다. 자신의 말주변으로는 감당할 수 없는 범위의 상황이었다. 그래서 그는 그저 늙은 스팍의 손을 꼭 잡았을 뿐이었다. 본즈에게 잡힌 손의 온기에 스팍은 미소를 짓더니 다시 잠에 빠져들었다. 

본즈는 스팍의 잠이 깨지 않도록 조심스럽게 자리에서 일어났다. 여전히 시야는 흐렸고 눈은 모래라도 들어간 듯 빡빡했다. 마음 속에는 까맣게 깊은 슬픔이 돌덩이처럼 짓누르고 있었다. 방 밖에서는 스팍과 커크가 기다리고 있었다. 세 사람은 채 떨어지지 않는 발길을 돌려 늙은 스팍의 집을 나섰다.

세 사람이 방문한 지 이틀만에 늙은 스팍은 숨을 거두었다. 그 자리에는 젊은 스팍만이 지키고 있었다. 뉴발칸의 사제들에 의해 카트라의 처리와 시신의 매장이 마무리될 때 까지 엔터프라이즈은 뉴벌칸에 머물렀다. 본즈는 장례 절차를 먼발치에서 바라볼 수 있었다.

엔터프라이즈는 지구로 무사히 돌아왔다. 본즈는 신을 믿지 않았으나, 다른 우주에서 먼저 세상을 뜬 닥터 맥코이를 늙은 스팍이 다시 만났기를 기원했다. 아마도 두 사람은 영원히 함께하는 우주의 별이 되었을지도 모를 일이다. 본즈는 간간이 까맣게 흘러가는 우주선 창 밖을 멍하니 바라보고 있었다. 다른 세계의 늙은 자신이 안드로이드에게 해주었던 말을 떠올리며, 본즈는 씁쓸한 미소를 지었다. 

"You treat her like a lady... and she'll always bring you home."   
by Admiral Leonard McCoy, from TNG 1x01 Encounter to Farpoint


End file.
